One Day at a Time
by klainefeels
Summary: Early-onset Alzheimer's ran in their family. The brothers had known this. Their mother had had it, as did their grandfather, and so on. Cooper was prepared though. What he wasn't ready for was how quickly the disease took Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

December 2027

_15 months, 22 days, 13 hours, 6 minutes, 56 seconds._

That's long it had been since Cooper and Kurt had made the decision to put Blaine in a home for people like him; people with Alzheimer's.

Blaine's case was different, given that he was much younger than the majority of its victims, barely even 32 years old. Much like every other case though, it was a gradual wearing away process. Early-onset Alzheimer's ran in their family. The brothers had known this. Their mother had had it, as did their grandfather, and so on.

Blaine prayed it wouldn't be passed down to him, never mentioning it to Kurt for fear of jinxing it. Cooper, however, was expecting this considering he was breaching 44 years of age and hadn't shown any signs of the disease. What he didn't expect, was for it to take Blaine away so quickly.

* * *

March 2025

He was in between meetings, attempting to put the finishing touches on his presentation when his phone went off for the 5th time in the past 20 minutes. Overly distracted and on the verge of irritation, he answered without glancing at the screen.

"This is Cooper."

"Learn how to answer your freaking phone! Have you heard from Blaine?"

"Well, hello to you too."

Kurt sighed heavily, "Hi, Coop. How are you? Oh you're great? Me too. Listen, have you heard from him or not?"

Cooper shook his head in response before he realized that Kurt couldn't see him.

"No, I haven't. Try calling him."

"I did! But he's not answering his phone. He left the house 2 and a half hours ago to pick us up some lunch and he hasn't come back -"

Kurt's incessant rambling was starting to get on Cooper's last nerve. He let out a groan of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know where he is, Kurt! I have things I need to do, companies that I need to research. I can't do this right now."

And with that, he hung up. As he made his way out of his office, briefcase in hand and what seemed like hundreds of files under each arm, his phone rang again. This time he glanced at the screen.

**Incoming Call**

**BLAINEY**

" Where the hell are you, man? Kurt's been worried about you."

Blaine hung his head, defeat evident in his voice, "Help. I – I don't – I don't know where I am, Coop."

He stilled in the doorway, files threatening to fall out from under his arms as he tried to balance his phone between his ear and shoulder, "What do you mean you don't know where you are? You've lived in New York for almost 15 years."

"I know. I'm on Park and 57th. I can't remember how to get back to our apartment."

"B, you're right around the corner. Head back down 57th, make a right on Lexington, third building on your right, apartment 5C."

Blaine rubbed his hand over his face as he let out a long sigh, "I should've known that."

"You're okay, little brother."

"No I'm not, Cooper. It's – It's happening. It's happening and this isn't the first time I've forgotten something. First it was my lesson plans, and then I forgot that I had a lunch date with dad."

"So you forgot a few minor things. You've been busy. We all have. If it makes you feel any better, I forgot mine and Julie's anniversary. But with how she yelled at me, I'll never forget it again."

"I'm being serious. Next it'll be something bigger than forgetting where I live. Like who I am, or – oh god. Coop. What if I – what if I forget Kurt?"

There was a tense silence between them as Cooper searched for the right words. His words were surer than he expected them to be, "You won't, Blaine. You never forget true love."

"You don't know that! How can you be so sure? Mom forgot Dad. You remember how hard that was for him? "

"Blaine. Stop. Just stop it. It'll be okay. But I think it's time you tell Kurt."

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, "You're right. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too, Squirt."

"Don't call me that."

Cooper chuckled softly to himself, "Bye, Blaine."

After hanging up the phone, Blaine found his way back to the apartment based on Cooper's directions. Once he got out of the elevator, Blaine stopped in front of apartment 5C and stared at the door for what felt like ages before sliding the key into the lock.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2026

It was Tuesday, which meant two things. First, their 6 year old daughter Emma would be at the babysitter's until 10PM. And second, it was Kurt's turn to cook dinner for their date night. As he made his way around the kitchen gathering all of the ingredients and measuring cups he would need, he turned on some music. Familiar songs from his youth began to fill the apartment as he sang along and swayed his hips, dancing around and adding finesse to his already amazing cooking abilities. He sputtered to a stop when the doorbell rang.

He turned down the music before making his way to the door. Kurt looked through the peephole and was immediately confused. There stood Blaine, stunning as ever, attempting to hide flowers behind his back and staring at his feet bashfully. Kurt opened the door slowly with a smile, and Blaine looked up with wide eyes.

"Uh, Blaine. Why'd you ring the doorbell? Did you forget your key?"

"My key? I don't have a key, remember? We asked your dad and Carol and they said no."

Kurt's smile faltered as he tried to keep his face from falling. Blaine had been doing so well for the past couple of days. He only forgot minor things, things that could be written off as plain old forgetfulness. Things that allowed Kurt to pretend they weren't the disease's doing.

Kurt shook his head slightly and sighed, "Oh. That's right. I forgot."

Blaine revealed the flowers he had been hiding behind his back with a triumphant smile, "I picked these up for Carol on the way over. I figured it would make up for the fact that she covered for us the other night when I brought you home late."

Kurt tried his best to keep an easy air about him, and took the flowers from Blaine as he went to find a vase. As soon as he was turned away from Blaine, he let his features fall and he felt the tears begin to well in his eyes. No, he couldn't do this. Not now. He couldn't break. He had to stay strong. He just needed to go along with this until his Blaine came back.

"Where is everybody? I needed to talk to Finn. He needed some help on Call of Duty."

Kurt let out a quiet sob before he recomposed himself and turned around with a smile on.

"Oh, he went to Rachel's for dinner, and my dad and Carole are out of town visiting my grandparents."

A mischievous grin spread across Blaine's face, and he made his way over to where Kurt had turned around and was now chopping some vegetables. He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, his half hard cock pressing against Kurt's ass.

"Mm, what d'ya say we skip dinner and go to your room?" Blaine punctuated each word with a kiss to Kurt's neck.

Against his better efforts, Kurt found himself getting hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. This wasn't the first time Blaine's memory had gone back so far, but he hadn't been this bold. Not since they were teenagers back in Lima, learning each other's bodies for the first time. When they'd become more comfortable, more confident, and they began to explore each other's kinks, having made a list together of things they wanted to try. A list that had long since been forgotten about, but Kurt still kept in their bedside table. Or when Blaine had moved to New York after graduation and they spent the day in bed exploring one another's bodies, relearning every curve, every definition of muscle and how it flexed under taught skin.

Kurt abandoned his dinner preparations in favor of turning around in Blaine's arms and slipping his arms around his neck while kissing him properly. It started off with sweet, chaste kisses that slowly turned messy after Blaine had trailed his tongue along the seam of Kurt's lips and his jaw fell slack instantly. Kurt moaned desperately as Blaine's tongue slid into his mouth and caressed the roof of his mouth, memorizing the feel of the slide of their tongues against each other. It had been so long since they'd done anything remotely close to this, just the simple act of kissing. Kurt let himself get lost in the moment, let himself forget about the disease and every problem that had come with it.

Blaine shifted himself so that their hips were slotted together just perfectly and he moaned loudly as Kurt kissed his way down his neck, sucking where his neck turned into shoulder.

"Oh god._ Kurt_."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tighter and kissed his way back up Blaine's jaw, nipping slightly at the skin there, reveling in the way it made Blaine gasp. They kissed each other again before pulling away and staring at one another hungrily, eyes blown out from lust. Kurt turned them so that he had Blaine pinned against the fridge and dropped to his knees as he swiftly undid the button of his jeans. He pulled Blaine's cock free and gave it a few pumps before sinking his lips around it with shallow bobs of his head. He hollowed his cheeks and felt Blaine's fingers comb through his hair.

He gazed up at Blaine through his lashes and the very sight made him moan around the cock in his mouth. Blaine's hips gave an involuntary thrust forward and he looked down with wide eyes, the apology he tried to say turning into a moan. Kurt gave a slight nod and Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt was confused momentarily. This was the one kink they did most often. Blaine loved fucking Kurt's mouth just as much as Kurt loved taking it. Why was Blaine giving him this look of uncertainty? And then it hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. To Blaine, they probably hadn't even tried this yet, let alone blowjobs.

Kurt pulled off with an obscene pop and looked up at Blaine, "It's okay, honey. I want you to."

Blaine still looked unsure, but gave a slight nod and Kurt's mouth found its way back to his cock. Kurt let his jaw go slack and slid his hands back around Blaine's ass, encouraging him into his waiting mouth. Blaine gave an experimental thrust, and when Kurt didn't gag, he wound his fingers back through Kurt's hair and began to move his hips with more vigor.

He came with Kurt's name tumbling from his lips, and his body felt boneless as his knees gave out beneath him. Luckily, a strong pair of arms caught him around his waist and helped him gently settle on the tile floor of the kitchen. It took a few minutes for the aftershocks of Blaine's orgasm to subside, but when they did, he looked over and realized he needed to take care of Kurt. When he looked down to where there should be a rather impressive bulge, he was met with a wet spot. He looked up and gave Kurt a question stare.

Kurt's voice was much rougher than either of them expected when he spoke, "Getting you off gets me off, babe."

And with that, Kurt helped Blaine back into his jeans, pulled him to his feet and led him towards the bathroom for a shower and maybe round two.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine slid into their bed with Kurt's reassurance that yes, this was perfectly fine because his parents would be staying the night at his grandparents' house and Finn was staying over at Puck's. It killed Kurt to have to lie to him this way, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't send him to Cooper and Julie's house like last time. They were in Hawaii for their anniversary. So he did what he had to do.

When Jessie, the babysitter, brought Emma home at 10PM, she was falling asleep as she stood in the living room and thanked Jessie for taking her to the zoo after school. Kurt paid her, and walked her down to the street while Emma got ready for bed. Once she was tucked in, Kurt kissed her forehead and made his way into their bedroom.

Blaine was sitting up against the headboard, reading a book, and he glanced up when Kurt walked into the room, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, you. How was your day?"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. His Blaine was back.

"Very uneventful. Rehearsal was cancelled today, so I just had a lazy day at home. How was the first day of classes?"

"Crazy. Who knew 5 year olds had so much energy?"

Kurt let out a quiet chuckle as he slid into bed and lay facing Blaine. Taking his cue, Blaine put his book down, shut off the light and lay with his back to Kurt. He pulled Blaine's back flush against his chest and kissed the back of his neck.

Kurt felt Blaine's body relax completely, any tension he had been holding from the day melting away the moment Kurt tightened his hold around Blaine's waist and peppered kisses against the smooth skin of Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you, Kurtie."

Blaine's voice was so thick with an emotion neither of them could quite place. The use of the nickname he'd given Kurt back in high school caused Kurt's breath hitched involuntarily. It wasn't anything they hadn't said to each other for the past 15 years. Blaine had always chosen random moments to profess his love. Lately though, he'd say it at the most profound moments, almost as if he was committing it to memory, afraid to forget. But tonight, instead of it being a reminder for himself, it was a reminder for Kurt. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to fight back a sob at the realization that Blaine thought Kurt needed reminding.

He spoke with more conviction than he expected, "I love you too, Blainey."

Blaine nuzzled further into Kurt's touch and let out a contented sigh as he drifted to sleep. Kurt lay awake replaying the night's events in his head. A sort of guilt began to take over his conscience. He knew he shouldn't have given into Blaine, but it had been so long. The doctors had suggested that it wouldn't be the best choice to be intimate with Blaine when he was having "an episode" as they called it. If anything though, it made Kurt feel better. It made him feel like Blaine was still here, even if it wasn't his Blaine.

Eventually, Kurt's mind gave up its internal argument and right before he drifted into a blissful sleep, he thought, _everything's gonna be okay. _He fell asleep with a smile on his face because he had his Blaine in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

March 2025

"There you are! I've been worried sick about you, Blaine! Where the hell have you been?"

With a slight shrug of his shoulders and an incoherent mumble, Blaine sank onto the couch. He looked up at Kurt with a pained expression, and any anger Kurt was feeling instantly drained away. He carefully sat down next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"What's wrong, B?"

Kurt heard him sniff and grabbed hold of Blaine's chin, turning his face towards him.

"I'm sorry. I-I should've told you sooner. I'm so sorry."

Now Kurt was confused. Told him what sooner? Did Blaine max out their joint credit card? Did he cheat on him? What the hell was going on?

"What happened?" Kurt said as he narrowed his eyes, "What'd you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything. It's not something I can help. My grandpa had it. So did my mom. She got it before you and I met. We had to send her to a home because we just couldn't take care of her."

The tears began to fall freely as he met Kurt's gaze.

"She had forgotten us all, and Kurt, it was just so difficult to handle all of that at 12 years old. I mean, how the hell was I supposed to understand that one day my mom would be the loving woman she was, and the next she was looking at me like I was a stranger? I didn't understand what it was then, but once I got older I did some research and found that it was genetic. That one day, Cooper or me, or both of us, would end up developing the disease. And it scared the shit out of me."

He laughed bitterly at the memory of how he had planned to tell Kurt as they sat at the Lima Bean.

"It's not exactly something you bring up over coffee, ya know? I didn't want to scare you when we had just started dating. I knew even back then that I'd marry you, so I planned on telling you a few months after we got married. Then it actually happened and everything just happened so quickly. I got my tenure, you got a regular spot on Broadway albeit a revival but still, and then we had Emma. Time when by too quickly. I was so afraid to tell you, afraid it wouldn't be the right time. Early-onset Alzheimer's isn't exactly an easy thing to lay on someone but –"

_Alzheimer's. Alzheimer's. Alzheimer's. Alzheimer's. Alzheimer's._

He repeated the words over and over in his mind, a slow, torturous mantra. Like a bad song stuck in your head that no amount of effort can get rid of. Thousands of memories flashed through his mind and they all began to blur together. The day they had met on the staircase. The first time they went to Breadstix together. The night they danced at Kurt's prom after he was crowned queen. The first exchange of "I love you". The first time they made love. The birth of their daughter. Finally, he looked up into Blaine's golden eyes and allowed himself to blink. He let out a shaky breath, and his controlled facade broke.

"Wha-what do you _mean_ Alzheimer's? You're too young! H-how can – I don't understand. Blaine. You can't – just – "

Kurt fell to his knees as violent sobs escaped his chest. This couldn't be happening. They were both so young. And they had Emma. _Emma._ Oh god. She was too young to go through something like this, having her papa forget her. She wouldn't understand.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as a pair of strong arms encircled his shoulders, a soothing voice in his ear whispering, "It'll be okay."

* * *

July 2026

He knew that forgetting was all part of the disease. It's not like Blaine intentionally forgot that tonight was Kurt's opening night on Broadway for a role he originating. That's not something you can easily forget. In the end though, it wasn't something Kurt shouldn't have gotten upset over.

The doctors had told him to pick his battles. With how rapidly Blaine's memory was essentially being erased, newer information was harder to hold onto than old memories. It should've come as no surprise that Blaine forgot about this monumental night without constant reminder.

"I am so sorry, Kurt."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_? Do you even know how important this was for me? This is everything I've been working towards. Sorry doesn't cut it, Blaine."

Blaine flinched at the harshness of Kurt's words. They were so thick with emotion, they cut to the bone. There wasn't anything else Blaine could say though. He would never be able to get across how truly sorry he was.

"It's not like I can help it."

"Oh please. Don't pull the disease card on me right now. You just don't care enough about my career to remember."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. If the look on Blaine's face didn't hurt enough, the sound of the door slamming as he stormed out of the apartment did. Kurt began to cry as he clutched his arms around his waist, an attempt at holding himself together. He rushed to the door, ready to chase after Blaine, but tripped over a pair of Emma's shoes and collapsed against the door. As he propped himself up against the hard surface, the only sounds he could hear were his sobs reverberating off the walls, and Blaine's footsteps retreating down the stairwell.

* * *

To say he was lost was an understatement. In all honesty, Blaine didn't know where he was headed. He took a left here, a right there, and another right, another left. He had been roaming the streets of New York for about an hour when he finally came across a dingy bar and sulked his way in.

He replayed the night's events over and over in his mind. He couldn't get Kurt's words out of his head, _"You just don't care enough…"_

He scoffed at the idea. All he did was care. He'd written it down on the calendar in the kitchen that hung on the wall just above where they kept the mail, on the calendar that hung above his side of the bed, on the chalk board in Emma's room. He wrote it down on every surface he could the minute Kurt had called him crying with the news.

He was so upset with himself for forgetting something that was so important to Kurt. Blaine was even more upset with Kurt for not understanding just how hard this was for him, too. He couldn't control the things he forgot, or when he forgot them. Tonight though, Blaine chose to forget everything relating to the disease and Kurt as a handsome man in a suit bought him a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i'm so sorry this chapter took so long! life got in the way. i hope to have chapter 5 done in a timely manner. reviews would be lovely :) anyway, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

July 2026

_Tonight though, Blaine chose to forget everything relating to the disease and Kurt as a handsome man in a suit bought him a drink._

**cont.**

"You look like you could use some cheering up."

Blaine looked up from the counter where his fingers were tapping out the beat of the song that was playing on the jukebox in the corner of the bar. The man that stood before him looked out of place in the dingy bar. He raked a hand through his untamed curls and let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, I do actually."

The man slid into the bar stool next to his, and Blaine tensed immediately at the closeness of their bodies.

"What'll you have to drink? On me."

Blaine ordered his usual, a Tonic and Gin, and put all his attention into the handsome gentleman to his right. He learned that his name was Michael. He was a stock broker, had been for the past 12 years. Recently divorced from his wife of 10 years, Rebecca, and had a son that went to school with Emma and was on her soccer team.

The last little tidbit of information made Blaine feel sick to his stomach with remorse. Although Michael was clearly straight, this still felt like cheating. Michael spotted a tall blonde from across the bar and excused himself. Once Blaine had finished off his drink, he contemplated his next move – go back to the apartment, or have another drink. He checked his watch, seeing that it was nearly 11PM and decided on the latter. He spent the rest of the night in the bar drinking his weight in alcohol and venting to the bartender, the drinks getting progressively stronger. The last thing Blaine remembers is downing his fourth, or was it his fifth, Jack and Coke.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, just that he was comfortable. He rolled onto his side as he fought to stay asleep, a hangover hinting at his subconscious. As he slowly drifted awake, he immediately cringed at the harsh sunlight streaming into the room and shielded his eyes. The bed dipped next to him and a familiar fragrance filled his nostrils.

_Kurt._

How the hell did he end up back home? He didn't remember calling for a cab, or even walking back. The only thing he knew right now was that his head hurt and he needed some aspirin and coffee, bad.

"Here. Take these. It'll help."

Kurt pushed two aspirin into Blaine's palm and handed him a glass of water.

"I just put a pot of coffee on. It should be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you get up and take a shower. Then we can talk about what happened last night."

Blaine groaned as he set the glass of water onto the bedside table and proceeded to pull the covers over his head. The last thing he wanted to talk about was last night. He didn't want to argue anymore. That's all they ever did lately. Most of it revolved around the fact that Blaine's memory was getting progressively worse. Blaine's train of thought was interrupted as the blankets were ripped from the bed and he was left cold and covering his face with his hands.

"Come on. Get up. I'll start the water for you."

And with that, Kurt got up and left the room. Blaine held his breath until he heard the water of the shower turn on. He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled himself up and out of bed. As he slowly trudged into the bathroom, his mind began to fog and he was suddenly in an unfamiliar home.

* * *

Kurt was flitting around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for his famous blueberry pancakes when he heard sock clad feet shuffle across the hardwood floor. He let out an exasperated sigh as he began to mix the pancake batter.

"I thought you were going to take a shower, Blaine."

"Who are you?"

Kurt froze. No. This wasn't happening. Not right now. Kurt fixed his face with a soft smile and turned around slowly.

"I'm Kurt. Remember me, honey?"

"'Honey'? Why'd you call me 'honey'? I don't know you. Where's my dad? Where's Cooper? Coop? _HELP!"_

Kurt took a tentative step towards Blaine, who responded by backing away with his hands held up until his back hit the wall. He startled himself and took of down the hallway. Kurt pulled out his phone as he heard their bedroom door slam and called Cooper.

* * *

**Incoming Call…**

**Kurt**

Cooper's insides flared as a wave of nervousness washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and answered with his most chipper voice.

"Hello?"

Even though Kurt tried to train his voice, it was no use. He couldn't hide that he'd begun to cry.

"Cooper. He – he doesn't remember me. I don't know what happened. We had an argument last night and –"

"Woah. Slow down. What happened?"

"He forgot about my stupid opening night, which you did too, but I'll yell at you later for that. It's just – it was so ridiculous. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I don't know why I snapped. I think it was just how stressed out I was. I told him not to blame the disease, that he just didn't care –"

"You know that's not true."

"I know but – it was so important to me. And then he stormed out of the apartment and five hours later, a cab came and dropped him off, saying the bartender had called when Blaine got mad for being cut off. He woke up with a pretty bad hangover this morning, so I started a shower for him while I made breakfast. He came out of the bathroom not 5 minutes later asking who I was. He – oh god. He keeps yelling for you and your dad and – Coop. Help. I don't – I don't know what to do."

"It'll be okay. I'm on my way."

Kurt hung up the phone and cautiously walked down the hall towards their bedroom. He honestly had no idea what to do. It had never been this bad before. Blaine had never completely forgotten him. The disease had always reverberated back to the early days of their relationship, but never to a point before they'd at least first met. He stopped just outside of the closed door and considered knocking. He thought better of it, slowly opened the door and peaked in the room. The sight he was met with made his breath hitch.

Blaine was curled up on their bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. He was fast asleep with drying tracks of tears on his cheeks as he lightly snored. He looked so small, so fragile. It made Kurt's heart ache. He closed the door as quietly as he could and made his way back into the living room to wait for Cooper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so since chapter 4 took me forever and a day to write, i cranked out chapter 5 :) this chapter starts out as a dream from blaine's pov, and then switches to 2026 picking up where the last chapter left off. i think i'll be sticking in this time period for most of the story unless indicated at the beginning of a chapter. anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

_I'm in a very unfamiliar apartment. The walls are painted an off white, the one across from me being the accent in a deep shade of burgundy. I recognize a few of the pictures hanging on the walls; Burt and Katherine and a young Kurt, Burt and Carole, Finn and his family, one of the New Directions. I can't make out the one furthest away from me where it sits up on the mantle above the fireplace though. I must have forgotten to put my contacts in. God knows I have no idea where my glasses are. I try to get up from my place on the couch but I can't. For some reason, my legs refuse to budge. I begin to panic. Just as I'm about to yell out for Kurt, he appears in the hallway that I assume leads to our bedroom. He's in the middle of a phone call; the expression he's wearing unreadable._

_"Thank you so much for the opportunity, but I'm going to have to decline your offer."_

_I can tell by the way his shoulders are slumped that he's feeling distressed. He keeps running his hand through his hair, something he only does when he's seriously stressed out. What opportunity couldn't he take? That's not the Kurt I know. The Kurt I know jumps at every opportunity thrown his way. If anything, he usually creates opportunities for himself, too impatient to wait for someone to realize that's he's exactly what they're looking for. Brilliant enough to know that he's perfect for whatever he has his sights set on._

_"Yes sir. I understand that this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Growing up, all I ever dreamed about was originating my own role on Broadway, but things have changed now. There are personal reasons that are preventing me from being able to take this chance, but either way, I'm so grateful that you thought of me in the first place."_

_What does he mean – he couldn't be talking about – _no._ He's not talking ab–about me. No. Why – no. He shouldn't be held back by me or this – this _stupid fuckingdisease. _Why does my health determine what he can and cannot do? Fuck. Why did he have to fall in love with me? Why'd he have to stop me on that fucking staircase? Why did I have to kiss him and ruin his goddamn life? Why did I drag Kurt, beautiful, sweet, perfect, Kurt into this mess? Why? Just fucking why?_

_"No. It's not bad. It's – my husband and I, we're adopting our second child."_

_Fuck this stupid dis – wait what? We're _what_? We never discussed that. What is he talking about? The front door closes with a soft click and – what the fuck? Kurt! Turn around. There's a man coming up behind you and – why is this guy wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist? Why is he – oh god. Why is he kissing Kurt's neck? What's going on? Why – why isn't Kurt stopping him? _

_"Mr. Wilkinson, I'm so sorry, but my husband, Alex, just got home from work, and we have details about the adoption to still go over. I know that opportunities like this don't come around very often, but my family is very important to me and will always come first. I know, sir. Thank you for being so understanding."_

_Hu-husband? What the – _husband_? That's – that guy is most certainly _not_ me. I've never known Kurt to be attracted to men that look like this other guy. He's got maybe 4 inches on Kurt, with sandy blond hair and green eyes that remind me of the grass in Central Park on the first day of spring. The way he's nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck makes bile begin to rise in my throat. I have to look away as Kurt turns around in the other man's arms because the sight of them kissing is making my stomach churn even more. I squeeze my eyes shut as things become more heated between them. No. Th-this can't be happening. _I'm _Kurt's husband. Not this– not _Alex_. I don't understand what's going on. My eyes snap open at a particularly loud moan._

_Alex has Kurt pinned between him and the wall opposite of where I'm sitting. They're rutting against each other like a couple of teenagers, clearly not concerned about their noise level as breathy moans escape both of them. Their hips slot together perfectly and Alex begins sucking a rapidly purpling mark onto Kurt's neck where his collarbone turns into shoulder. It elicits the most delicious sound from Kurt's mouth, a sound that, until now, I had been the only one to hear. I'm trying my best to yell out. This needs to stop. I'm going to throw up. I can't take this. I can't take seeing him with another man. Something drips onto my hands where I'm wringing them in my lap. I reach up and my face is wet. I'm crying. When did that happen? I take a deep breath and open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. I try again, still nothing. I'm getting frustrated and fresh tears begin to fall as I will sound to come out of my mouth. All that comes out is an undignified squawk. That seems to do the trick because Kurt's head snaps up and his eyes lock with mine. _

_An intense wooshing sound fills my ears and the sensation of falling overcomes my entire body. Everything drops away except for us. Suddenly, there's no unfamiliar apartment, no more Alex. It's just Kurt and I in the hallways of McKinley. He's looking at me like a stranger. As I quirk an eyebrow in his direction, the bell sounds overhead and suddenly hundreds of students bustle in the 20 feet that separates us. I'm stuck on the spot, whether out of fear of reaching out for him or for the fact that my legs seem to not work again, I don't know. I lift my hand to wave at him, and something in his eyes darkens, his stature becoming stiff as he straightens up and his shoulders seem to broaden. He crosses the hallway in a few strides and shoves me hard into the row of lockers I'm standing near._

_"Stay the fuck away from me, Anderson."_

_What the actual fuck?_

_"Honey, what's wrong?"_

_"What'd you say to me, fag?"_

_I look up and it's no longer Kurt that has me pinned by my throat against the lockers, but one of my tormentors from my old high school. I think his name is Jared. I can't remember. I turn my head as much as I can from side to side as I look for Kurt but I can't see anything past Jared's face where he's snarling at me. Suddenly, his face becomes etched with concern._

_"Blaine?"_

_I stare at him, confused as he releases his hold on my throat and begins to shake my shoulders lightly._

_"Blainey, wake up."_

_Why does he sound look Cooper? What the – _

* * *

Blaine wakes with a start and immediately shields his eyes from the harsh florescent lights that illuminate the bedroom. Cooper's sitting at the edge of the bed near his head and is gently brushing the curls off of his forehead.

"Hiya, Squirt. How ya feelin'?"

"I – where's Kurt?"

His heart is hammering in his chest. No amount of deep breaths could help him catch his breath. Blaine's still lying down as Cooper offers him a hand and helps him up. As soon as he has his feet planted on the hardwood floor, Blaine bolts from the bedroom and finds Kurt sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He approaches Kurt slowly as he hears him sniffling. When Blaine sees a tear fall from Kurt's cheek and onto the carpet, he rushes to Kurt's side and envelops him in a bone crushing embrace.

* * *

**A/N: bit of a cliffhanger there. reviews are lovely but not necessary :)**


End file.
